Silvery Moon Glow
by Soul'n'Silver
Summary: Para evitar que el mundo caiga preso por los "Demonios Darkrai" Arceus creo una organización que cuida de las seguridad de las personas a la vez que ellos se esfuerzan para convertirse en los mejores Death Holder. Pero un mal que fue sellado hace 1000 años vuelve a surgir. Ahora es el trabajo de Lyra y su arma Silver con ayuda de sus compañeros cuidar el mundo ¿Podran hacerlo?
1. Lyra & Silver

**¡Buenos días, tardes o noche dependiendo de dónde vivas! ¡He aquí mi primera historia! Espero que les guste.**

**Nota: antes de cualquier pensamiento, esta historia está basada en el anime Soul Eater ya que me vino la idea de adaptarlo a Pokemon Especial.**

**Sin más que decir empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon como Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo mis personajes son obras mías.**

* * *

"**Lyra & Silver"**

"_Un alma saludable yace en quien posee un cuerpo y una mente saludable"_

Era de noche todo estaba tranquilo por las calles de Dark City, los faroles iluminaban las calles. El silencio era sepulcral, aunque en esta ciudad solo puede significar una cosa; intranquilidad.

-¡Auxilio! – se escuchó un ruido fuerte en algún lado pidiendo socorro. Pero el llamado fue en vano, nadie vino a socorrerla y perdió la vida con aquella cosa.

Un ser de aspecto de un Bisharp usó sus filosas cuchillas matando instantáneamente a aquella mujer, evaporándola y dejando en su lugar su alma. Aquel monstruo engullo su alma para tragárselo por su cuello, de repente se escuchó un leve chillido pero aquello hizo que gire su cabeza 180 grados para descubrir a otra persona que vio la escena aterrorizada.

-¡Poder! ¡Necesito poder! – exclamo aquella cosa corriendo a su presa.

La joven corrió lo más que pudo al darse cuenta de que la descubrieron, al correr aquellos faroles se apagaban lentamente dando lugar a un aspecto un tanto más siniestro la ambiente. Aunque fue inútil su esfuerzo ya que de un gran salto el Bisharp lo alcanzo.

-¡Más! Poder… -

Levanto sus manos de cuchillas aumentando su tamaño para darle el golpe letal.

-Tsk –

Aquella criatura se vio interrumpida por un pequeño ruido. Al girar vio a dos personas mirándolo a lo lejos de unas escaleras.

-Silver ¿es aquel? – dijo una de las personas.

Era una chica de cabellos castaños sujetados en dos coletas a los lados, poseía un pequeño gorro en la cabeza de color blanco, vestía de camisa azul y falda roja con unos zapatos y medias que le llegaban hasta un poco antes del muslo, su mirada era de un marrón brillante pero a la vez amenazante, poseía una chaqueta negra que al final se abría dándole una apariencia de cuidado. En sus manos usaba unos guantes negros.

-Si es aquel Lyra, esa persona se ha convertido en un Pokémon al comerse las esencias humanas – respondió su acompañante.

Este era un chico de cabellos rojizos casi como la sangre que le llegaba poco menos de los hombros, su mirada era plateada y resaltaba más a la luz de la luna, era de dentadura afilada como si de colmillos tuviera solamente, su vestimenta consistía únicamente en color negro, los pantalones y un chaqueta abierta dejando ver una playera roja, él se encontraba sentado en las grandes escaleras donde se encontraban. El sujeto de nombre Silver miraba a aquella cosa como si de una mosca se tratara.

-Ya veo, aquellas persona que se desvían del camino se convierten en Pocket Monster o Pokémon al apoderarse de las esencias humanas – decía la castaña - En nombre de Arceus-sama me quedare con tu alma – dijo de manera seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lyra? El ya no es humano así que no te contengas, aunque yo tampoco lo soy – menciono el pelirrojo – Parezco humano pero eso no importa, lo que importa es la esencia –

Con una siniestra sonrisa el oji plateado transformo su mano en una guadaña de color plateado con detalles rojos.

-Eso lo sé, como Dex holder mi deber es eliminarlo antes de que se convierta en un demonio Darkrai – Dijo mientras su compañero se transformaba el resto de su cuerpo en una guadaña, Lyra la sostuvo con su mano mientras adoptaba una pose de ataque en la espera del ser – Cuchilla demoniaca Bisharp ¡Me quedo con tu esencia! –

El monstruo no espero más y dando saltos fue en busca de aquellos que lo interrumpieron en su busca de "poder", hizo un gran salto para alargar una de sus extremidades para dar un tajo a su oponente.

-¡Allá vamos Silver! – dijo mientras giraba peligrosamente la guadaña.

-¡Adelante! – respondió su compañera

De un movimiento certero detuvieron su ataque, la castaña no perdió tiempo y lo arrojo por los aires de un golpe en su estómago.

-¡Mocosa! – el monstruo giro en el aire para preparar su ataque pero fue en vano.

El final llegó.

-¡Con esto son 99 esencias! – De una estocada letal atravesó al siniestro pokemon desintegrándolo confirmando su muerte, segundos después salió una esfera de color gris y negra -¡Misión completada! Cuchilla demoniaca Bisharp llego tu final –

Lanzo levemente su guadaña para que su compañero vuelva a la normalidad quedando en frente de la esencia.

-¡Buen provecho! – Dijo antes de introducirlo en su boca para finalmente tragarlo -¡Gracias por la comida! –

-¿Tan ricas son? – pregunto la castaña acercándose a su compañero, siempre le parecía curioso la manera en que "absorbía" la esencia.

-Sí, aunque no saben a nada la textura y como pasa por la garganta lo hace delicioso – respondió mientras sonreía de manera altanera.

-Bueno informemos a Arceus-sama de nuestra misión –

Luego del enfrentamiento buscaron una ventana para llamar a reportar su victoria.

-Veamos… 18- 10 – 718 muerte – dijo mientras escribía con su dedo, la ventana resonó y de inmediato se convirtió en una pantalla -¡Hola! ¿Arceus-sama? –

-¡Holaaa Ly-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – del otro lado se apreció a un sujeto completamente de negro con una máscara de calavera.

-¡Misión cumplida Arceus-sama! Con esta son 99 esencias obtenidas – dijo de forma respetuosa la castaña.

-No esperaba menos de ti, una de mis mejores Holders del Indeforder, seguro serás mejor que tu madre – decía tranquilamente.

-¡Lyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres tú! – De un grito llego junto a Arceus un hombre de traje negro con cabellos oscuros -¡Oye Silver mas te vale no meterte con mi pequeña! – dijo de forma amenazante, a la castaña se le cayó una gota de sudor por eso.

-Papá… - fue lo único que dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente ¿Por qué siempre actuaba de esa manera?

-Bah, alguien que sólo se pasa el día leyendo no va conmigo en lo absoluto – dijo de manera burlona Silver.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Insinúas que Lyra no tiene encanto? – Respondió muy enojado el padre - ¡Te mataré como Death Holder que soy! – Amenazo - ¡Lyra te quiero! – dijo a su hija que lo miraba con vergüenza.

-Olvídalo, para mí no eres mi padre – le respondió mirando le lado. El Death Holder se fue a un rincón lejano lastimado por el comentario.

-Bueno dejando de lado los asuntos familiares – dijo Arceus retomando la conversación – Sabes que sí juntas 99 esencias de los diferentes tipos de Pokémon, más una de un Súcubo podrás convertirte en Death Holder, pero el problema es eso. He visto a muchas personas enfrentarlas y muriendo en el intento de adueñarse de su esencia. Pero espero que te hagas con esa esencia como lo hizo tu madre y crees una gran Death Holder –

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió alegremente la oji marrón.

-No pueden equivocarse, la última esencia tiene que ser una Súcubo de otra forma tendré que quitarles todas las esencias que han recolectado y tendrán que empezar de nuevo –

-Lo sabemos – dijo Lyra.

-No fallaremos Arceus-sama – dijo dándose vuelta Silver sonriendo.

-¡Bueno es todo! –

Asi se cortó la conversación, Arceus miro a al padre de su Holder que se encontraba en posición fetal.

-¡Lyra…! – decía mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

-Eres un poco pesado –

-¡Lyraaaaaa…!

-Oye….

-¡LYRA!-

¡PAM!

-¡Si no te callas te golpeare en la cabeza! – dijo Arceus enojado por la aptitud infantil de su compañero.

-Dilo primero antes de golpear… - dijo mientras se le quedaba una gran marca en su cabeza.

* * *

-Bueno sólo tenemos que tener una esencia de Sucubus y listo – decía Silver mientras que caminaba junto a su compañera.

- Si y así podrás convertirte en Death Holder – menciono su acompañante –

-Bueno llegamos –

Llegaron a una colina con una casa de color gris donde sobresalia una gran cola en espiral

-¿Aquí es la casa de la Súcubo Chaglam? – Pregunto Lyra -¿Por qué una cola? – miro extrañada por la cola que sobresalia.

-Eso no importa, dejo un aspecto genial – dijo mirando el peli rojo –No es lo mío entrar como un ladrón, por eso entrare directo comiéndola completamente –

- Oye Silver no hagas eso es igual como los otros… - demasiado tarde su compañero ya se adentró a la casa -¡Oye escúchame antes de hacer algo!

Silver corrió rápidamente y dando un ágil salto con patada, rompió una de las ventanas de la casa.

-¡Oye súcubo donde…estas… - dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que la súcubo estaba como Kama lo trajo al mundo literalmente - ¡Pero qué demonios! –

-¿Un chico? – pregunto la súcubo ajena a lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Silver te he dicho que me escuches! – dijo llegando Lyra mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -¡Que haces ahí mirando! ¡Date la vuelta pervertido! –

-¡No es mi culpa que este así cuando rompí la puerta! –

-Chicos… -

-¡Por eso te dije que me escuches, primero debemos pensar en una estrategia antes de hacer cualquier cosa! –

-¿Escucharte y perder el tiempo? ¡El más débil y lentos de los Pokémon ya se hubiera ido mientras tú piensas en algo! –

-Chicos…

-¿Ah eso piensas? ¡Por lo menos ya sabría qué hacer para no encontrar a alguien desnudo idiota!

-¡Dices cosas estúpidas! ¿¡Crees que yo iba a saber que estaría as?! ¡La idiota eres tu Lyra! –

-¡EL idiota eres tu Silver! –

-Chicos… - La súcubo ya se estaba hartando de esa escenita y más en su baño.

-¡¿QUE?! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo enojados.

-Esto… ¿Qué hacen en mi baño? – pregunto inocentemente.

Con eso ellos volvieron a la realidad.

-Ah cierto ¡Súcubo Chaglam hemos venido por tu esencia! – Dijo Lyra mientras que extendía la mano -¡Silver! –

-¿Súcubo? – pregunto Chaglam.

- A llegado tu hora – dijo el oji plata mientras se transformaba en guadaña -¡Vamos Lyra! –

La castaña agito su guadaña hacia su adversaria mientras esta adquiría su ropa de manera inusual. Mientras desaparecía de su vista.

-¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto el peli rojo luego sintió donde estaba -¡Lyra arriba! –

-Meow nya Glameow ¡Garra nocturna! – la súcubo se vio envuelta en un aura negra que se desplazó en su brazo dando forma a una gran garra.

Lyra se defendió con su guadaña, aun así salió disparada afuera de la casa.

-¿Lyra estas bien? – pregunto su compañero.

-Estoy bien, así que esta es la fuerza de un súcubo – dijo mientras se reponía – Aun así no pienso rendirme –

-Oh ¿aún quieres jugar pequeña? – dijo Chaglam mientras flotaba en una pata de gato – Eso me gusta, ya estaba algo aburrida –

Miles de proyectiles con forma de gatos se dirigían hacía la Holder, pero de varios saltos pudo esquivarlos con facilidad, mientras avanzaba saltando entre los proyectiles.

-Me estas subestimando Súcubo – con una finta por detrás preparo una estocada dio de lleno a la súcubo –Lo ha esquivado… -

-Eres bastante hábil niña – decía la súcubo mientras flotaba – pero me interesa más tu guadaña, Silver-kun ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo? Te aseguro de que no te aburrirás – dijo proponiendo de manera seductora.

-¡Oye Silver es mi compañero! - reacciono Lyra – No te lo daré –

Mientras sin que su compañera se diera cuenta una sonrisa posaba en los labios del peli rojo. Lyra continuaba con sus ataques pero no lograba muchos resultados y ya estaba llegando a su límite.

- Maldición estoy harta ¿Silver que debería de hacer? – pregunto mientras que veía la guadaña.

-…-

-¿Silver? – la castaña se extrañó de que su compañero no la respondiera ya que siempre le dice alguna que otra tontería.

La súcubo aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle un proyectil, Lyra al no estar concentrada no se dio cuenta del ataque recibiéndolo, voló a un techo de una casa quedando al borde, de no ser por la guadaña y su agarre habría caído.

-Silver ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me respondes? – decía mientras se sujetaba lo más que podía.

-Silver-kun ven conmigo prometo tratarte como se debe y no como ella lo hace –

-…-

Silver deshizo su forma tomando su apariencia humana, pero sujetando la mano de Lyra.

-Ya estoy harto de esto Lyra – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Silver? –

-Hasta pronto Lyra –

Silver soltó la mano dejando libre a la oji marrón, por suerte las basuras que se encontraban debajo de ella la salvaron.

* * *

-Aaah que genial era ese club – decía el Death Holder mientras regresaba junto a Arceus en el Dark Rom.

-No deberías estar tan tranquilo mientras tu hija está en problemas – dijo Arceus mientras miraba por el espejo la lucha de una de sus mejores Holders.

-¡Lyra! – Dijo mientras se acercaba y en efecto su hija estaba lidiando con una Súcubo y la estaba pasando mal -¡Espera lira pronto estaré ahí! – dio media vuelta y transformo su cuerpo en filosas cuchillas.

-Espera ahí Rage, si vamos solo con un golpecito estaría vencida el súcubo. Pero esa no es la cuestión ¿no? Como padre sabes a lo que me refiero – de inmediato el Death Holder volvió a su forma normal –_"Aunque esa súcubo…"_

-Lyra tu puedes… -

* * *

-Soul ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto Lyra al no comprender las palabras que escucho. Mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya no me interesa convertirme en Death Holder desde ahora… ¡Estaré siempre con Chaglam-onechan! – exclamo mientras se veía dos corazones en vez de sus ojos.

-Esto es una broma… - Lyra bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños – Todos los hombres ¡SON IGUALES! – Grito al punto del llanto – Siempre desconfié de los hombres, te descuidas y van a por otra, toda mi vida presencie eso. Pero hubo uno al que le tuve confianza y ¿Para qué? Para que me traicione de esa manera. Dijiste que digo cosas estúpidas pero más estúpidas es lo que hiciste… ¡Silver eres un traidor! –

Rage, Arceus y Silver miraban sepulcralmente a Lyra, se notaba su odio hacia el género masculino. Todo por culpa de su pasado doloroso.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? – Respondió el oji plata – Una persona de verdad no es traidor – Con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, Silver atrapo a la súcubo con su mano convertida en guadaña.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir Lyra.

-¡Lyra ahora! –

-¡Sí! –

Rápidamente sujeto a su compañero ya convertido en arma y de un golpe letal elimino al súcubo de una cuchillada. Esta se desintegro mientras su esencia resplandecía. Silver volvió a su forma original mientras sujetaba la esencia entre sus manos.

- 99 almas y la última de súcubo, con esto te convertirás en Death Holder Silver – dijo Lyra mientras se quedaba atrás de él –"_Menudo susto que me diste idiota" – _pensó por lo ocurrido pero gracias a ello el enemigo no tuvo oportunidad de contra atacar.

Silver sólo asintió y devoro la esencia hasta engullirla completamente, de inmediato empezó a brillar de un color blanco. Le emergía grandes cuchillas en todo su cuerpo al fin se convertiría en lo que siempre quiso… pero

PUFF

Tan rápido como sucedió la transformación se evaporo en el aire.

-_"Ya me lo imagine, ella no era un sucúbo" -_ Dijo mentalmente Arceus -_"Bueno tendrán que empezar dde nuev_o" -

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿No era 99 esencias y una de súcubo? - Se dijo Lyra mientras veía que no había funcionado. Mientras un pequeño Glameow los miraba atentamente, segundos después se percató de su presencia -¿Y esto? ¿Acaso eres…

-Soy Chaglam meow – decía el pequeño felino con una gorra de punta – Yo no era un Súcubo sólo soy un gatito con mucha maná ¡meow! –

A Lyra se le resbalo una enorme gota de sudor.

-Entonces significa que….

- _No pueden equivocarse, la última esencia tiene que ser una Súcubo de otra forma tendré que quitarles todas las esencias que han recolectado y tendrán que empezar de nuevo –_Esa frase se le vino a la mente tanto de Lyra como Silver.

-¡HEMOS FRACASADO! – exclamaron los dos decepcionados.

-No puedo creer que no era un Súcubo – dijo Lyra decepcionada mientras iba detrás de una motocicleta negra manejada por Silver.

-Bah tendremos que empezar de nuevo – dijo él igual de decepcionada.

-Silver-kun ¡Vente conmigo! – A lo lejos la felina los perseguía flotando.

-¡Aléjate de Silver! – dijo con total enojo Lyra.

* * *

**Bueno primer capítulo listo, espero que les guste y me dejen alguna opinión buena o mala y si quieren tomatazos los acepto gustosa. ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. ¡La Pareja Dispareja Aparece!

**¡Buenas! El capítulo dos subido, espero que les sea de su agrado. Agradezco los comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon como Soul Eater no me pertenecen, sólo mis personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**¡La Pareja Dispareja Aparece!**

"_Un sicario se oculta entre las sombras, contiene la respiración y no deja escapar a ninguna víctima"_

En una mansión en algún lugar de Dark City se celebraba una gran cena, pero en vez de comer comida de lujo ellos estaban consumiendo esencias humanas y era en exceso. Pero esto no iba a durar, en uno de los ductos de dicha mansión un joven miraba atentamente a sus víctimas mientras preparaba el ataque.

Era de cabellos negros como el carbón, como estaba en la oscuridad sus ojos resaltaban al ser de color dorado. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, vestía de chaqueta roja con detalles en blanco en los bordes de pantalón negro y unos calzados blancos y en su cabeza tenían una gorra negra con líneas amarillas. El nombre de este joven era…

-Gold recuerda, mantener sigilo en todo momento – decía el sable que estaba en su mano

- ¡bah! Esos tipos no sabrán ni que les golpeo – respondió enérgicamente - ¡Vamos Crystal! –

- Luego no te quejes – murmuro por bajo.

El peli negro salto de su escondite para ponerse en medio de la mesa donde había una buena cantidad de mafiosos. El solo levanto el sable.

-¡Escuchen todos! Mi nombre es Gold, recuérdenlo siempre aunque ¿de que servirá si hoy les ha llegado su hora? – dijo Gold mientras levantaba la cara bien en alto, en cambio su sable brillo y se devolvió a una forma humana.

Era una joven de pelos azules como la noche, de ojos como si dos cristales fueran. Su vestimenta era un traje negro con amarillo de un estilo ninja combinando con el del pelo negro, su mirada era de total negatividad hacia Gold ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho no hacer su número antes de matar a alguien? Definitivamente su compañero tenía muy mala memoria.

-¡Gold idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hagas un alboroto? – se quejó poniéndose delante del mencionado.

-¿Y de que me sirve? Siempre tienes que hacer una buena entrada ¿no? – dijo simplemente.

Aunque al parecer habían olvidado donde se encontraban.

-¡Maten a estos dos de inmediato! – ordeno un sujeto con lentes negro, al parecer era el líder.

De repente todos sus secuaces sacaron todo tipos de armas de fuego y comenzaron a disparar de inmediato. Gold y Crystal comenzaron a correr en círculo tratando de evitar las balas.

-¿¡Ves lo que ha hecho tu "Gran Entrada"?! – le recrimino la oji Cristal.

-¡Menos charla y más acción! – Dijo mientras sujetaba su gorra con ambas manos mientras se quedaba quieto -¡Cris modo pantalla de humo! –

-Otro plan fallido… - suspiro la peli azul.

Crystal se convirtió en una bola de humo que sujeto el oji dorado y de inmediato la tiro al suelo creando una pantalla de humo, cuando se dispersó ya no estaban dejando a los mafiosos con una gran expresión de confusión.

En uno de los muelles de Dark City se encontraban este dúo muy particular.

-¿Con que cara enfrentare a Arceus-sama? – Decía angustiada la peli azul –Hasta el momento no he recolectado ninguna esencia, mi reputación como arma siniestra se ira a la basura–

- Oye deja de poner una aptitud seria Cris – dijo su compañero mirando al mar – No hay porque estar negativos, solo no fue nuestro día y punto –

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – le dijo suspirando.

-Sólo me gusta ser positivo ¿tiene algo de malo? Además… - dijo una pausa para quedar frente a ella de un salto – Prometí hacerte una Death Holder ¿no? me gusta mantener las promesas, asi que no te preocupes – le dijo mientras le sonreía – Levanta esos ánimos y volvamos –

-"_Puede ser una idiota pero siempre sabe cómo alegrar a los otros" –_ pensó el arma - ¡De acuerdo! – dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-¿No habrá otra misión más simple? – decía Crystal mientras miraba en tablón de misiones.

-¡Oye aún tengo cuentas que arreglar con Costello! ¡Ese tipo no se librara de mí! – se quejó el peli negro.

-Gracias a tu "entradita" prefiero buscar misiones con rangos más bajos – respondió ignorando a su compañero – Veamos…

-¡Eh! ¿Ya han vuelto? –

Lyra y Silver se acercaban junto a los dos que estaban observando el tablón pero al escuchar la voz de la castaña se voltearon a ver.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo dejar a las chicas sin un poco de mí! – dijo Gold.

- ¿Así que sin resultados Gold? – pregunto Silver mientras le daba un saludo de palma al mencionado.

-¿Otro fallo? – Pregunto Lyra mientras se acercaba a la arma siniestra, ella asintió –Ya veo –

-¿De qué hablas? Hice una gran entrada dejándolos sin palabras – dijo muy seguro Gold.

- Gracias a eso, por poco y nos matan Gold –

- Tú lo has dicho, "por poco". Sera difícil que exista alguien capaz de matarme chica ruidosa – se defendió.

Al momento en que la peli azul una voz a lo lejos se escuchó.

-_Gold y Crystal de la clase Lunatone favor dirigirse al Dark Rom – _y como vino la voz se fue.

-Ya que… Andando Crystal – dijo Gold colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza ajeno al reproche que iban a recibir.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de Crystal solo pensaba "_Este será mi fin" _

-¡Aquí llego Gold! Ya, ya no hace falta que lloren o aplaudan – Hablo alto (por no decir gritar) el peli negro al entrar al Dark Rom.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres de esa manera Gold?! Perdón Arceus-sama no quisimos entrar así – se disculpó Crystal por la aptitud de su compañero a la vez que le propinaba una buena patada.

-Vaya vaya tan energéticos como siempre ¿eh chicos? – Dijo simplemente Arceus –Supongo que ya saben porque los llame. Han fallado a otra misión – dijo con algo de pesadez – Potencial tienen pero…

- Eh no se preocupe por eso yo me encargare de que Crystal sea una Death Holder y… una muy sensual Death Holder – dijo de manera sensual – Por eso no se preocupe…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración… porque…

-¡Arceus POUND! –

-¡GOLD MALDITO IDIOTA! –

¡PAS! ¡PUM! ¡SAZ!

Gold recibió un manotazo de Arceus, sumándole la patada casi letal de Crystal (que estaba más roja que un tomate) dejando a el oji dorado fuera de combate.

-Lo siento Arceus-sama, Gold puede pasarse a veces – se disculpó por enésima vez Crystal luego de esa escena.

-Menudo compañero tuyo Crystal, si quieres puedes conseguirte otro pero – miro más detenidamente al sujeto tirado sin noción tal vez de donde estaba – sé que no en vano elegiste a Gold para que sea tu compañero –

La oji azul sólo sonrió de lado.

-Podrá ser idiota, despreocupado, pervertido y muchas cosas más. Pero sé que él me convertirá en un Death Holder – sonrió la peli azul.

-Ya veo… en fin a lo que venía. Tenemos problemas con Costello, al parecer ira a matar a una Súcubo – menciono la figura negra – Pensaba enviar a Lyra y Soul para la misión… -

-¡Nada de eso! Iremos Crystal y yo – mágicamente el oji dorado estaba como nuevo y al parecer con nuevas energía renovadas.

Los dos presentes se les cayó el sudor con un mismo pensamiento "_se repuso demasiado rápido"_

-¡Pues bien! Si no hay de otra, les asigno la misión de matar a Costello antes de hacerse con la Súcubo – Ordeno Arceus a los dos – Pero el súcubo tiene…

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos viejo! - se despidió Gold.

En menos de dos segundos la pareja desapareció de la vista.

-¡Esperen chicos! Hay que ver se fueron sin que pudiera decirles sobre el guardia que tiene la súcubo –

* * *

-Gold dime al menos de que tienes un plan –

-Por supuesto chica súper seria, hare que todos conozcan al gran Gold –

-Veo que no –

Se encontraban en la rama de un árbol yendo de salto en salto, a juzgar por Gold, este no tenía algún plan elaborado para enfrentar a Costello con sus secuaces sin contar al súcubo.

Gold se quedó quieto de repente en medio de los saltos. Algo poco común en él.

-¿Gold que ocurre? – pregunto su compañera, pero al instante lo sintió – Esto es…

-Al parecer todas fueron aniquiladas en un pestañeo –

-No estamos lejos, en unos metros más se divisa el castillo Cerchen – menciono Crystal -Es mejor ir con cautela –

-Esto se pondrá interesante ¡Adelante Cris! – de un salto el peli negro descendió al suelo comenzando una carrera para llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo.

Su compañera lo siguió inmediatamente, conocía a su compañero y por más de que era alocado no era un temerario para ir corriendo simplemente, al parecer sintió lo mismo que ella; cientos de personas convertidas en un santiamén en esencias y eso no era normal. A los pocos minutos de la carrera llegaron a la gran entrada del castillo, sin decir nada abrieron la puerta viendo la escena: En efecto allí se encontraban decenas de esencias de diferentes tipos y una en particular era más grande que los otros, era del líder: Costello murió en un chasquido.

-Al final no me pude divertir con el tipo este – bufo Gold decepcionado – Lo que nos deja a ti ¿Quién eres? –

Gold apunto en el medio mismo del lugar y se encontraba sentado un sujeto envuelto en un gran chaleco a modo de capa, entre sus manos portaba una espada al parecer de samurái. Su cabello era de un naranjo y era peinado hacia arriba con forma de puntas, no se inmuto al escuchar la voz del oji dorado. Es más no respondió a su pregunta y solo se puso de pie.

-Para que saber mi nombre si tendrás el mismo destino que ellos – pregunto el sujeto extraño.

-Eres aburrido ¿sabes? Bueno no hay de otra… Crystal conviértete en sable –

-Entendido –

La mencionada se transformó en lo que le pidió Gold cayendo en sus manos, este no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a lanzar una estocada al peli naranjo. Este solo suspiro y en un pestañear ya estaba detrás de su atacante con su espada en su espalda.

-Además de curioso eres muy precipitado – dijo mientras aflojaba la espada –Sera mejor que te vayas –

Gold solo chasqueo la lengua y rápidamente se dio media vuelta para atacar de nuevo. Sin moverse del lugar el sujeto uso su espada para defenderse, miro extrañado a Gold.

-Ya me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces sin embargo es lo que más me gusta ser… ¡Tajo Cruzado! –

Ataco con un tajo de lado pero no consiguió mover un solo milímetro al sujeto, cosa que empezó a molestarlo.

-Interesante, modo Daga – ordeno con tono serio, el sable se achico para parecer más a una daga – Pero no me iré de aquí -

Golpe tras golpe, asi comenzó a atacar. Pero el sujeto lo esquivaba de manera que parecía que ni siquiera le suponía un esfuerzo.

-Lo diré una vez más: Vete no me gusta matar a niños -

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Disculpa pero de niño no tengo nada ¡Camuflaje! -

La daga paso a convertirse en una bola de humo, que al arrojarse al suelo expandió todo de negro. La vista era nula o eso se pensaba.

- Vaya que eres insistente chico, bueno te lo diré. Me llamo Sayasune, Lance Sayasune –

Sintió una respiración en su espalda del lado derecho y giro proporcionando una buena arremetida, Gold lo esquivo por poco, sin embargo no termino allí. Lance lo tomo de una pierna atrayéndolo hacia él para dar un golpe seco en su estómago, esto saco aire por completo a Gold. El ataque no termino ya que le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara y para terminar lo lanzo alto dejando que cayera al suelo dando así terminado su trabajo. Su compañera se materializo frente a su Dex Holder herido, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya veo tu eres su arma, no te preocupes no lo mate pero espero que entienda la advertencia –

Crystal estaba muy preocupada, su compañero se veía mal y sin él no podía hacer nada. Pensó que lo mejor era salir de allí para evitar mayores problemas, levanto a Gold. Cuando retrocedió algo la hizo parar.

-Cris no te preocupes puedo seguir –

-Pero…

-¿Lo olvidaste? "Un sicario nunca deja escapar a su víctima" – menciono – Tranquila, el tipo se contuvo, transfórmate en sable –

Sin nada más que decir suspiro derrotada y se transformó.

La lucha continuaba.

-¿Piensas continuar? Admiro tus agallas pero no dejare que nadie la toque – afirmo Lance –Sera mejor que te prepares, ahora iré en serio –

En menos de un pestañeo Lance desapareció de la vista humana, moviéndose a una gran velocidad, en cambio Gold no se inmuto y puso una postura firme cerrando los ojos.

-_¿Qué le ocurrió? Su esencia cambio, antes era inestable y alocada ahora paso a ser serena e imperceptible, sumándole que su respiración es más tranquila - _ pensó -¿No piensas atacar? Entonces lo hare yo – sentenció.

Lanzo una gran estocada, pero un mal presentimiento lo uso ponerse en alerta.

-Ataque secreto. Cadena final –

El sable ya no estaba, en su lugar apareció cadenas con navajas en la punta, estos a sus vez se desplazaban por todos los lados formando una especie de pentágono. Lance estaba aturdido y perdió la concentración, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de una navaja cortando parte de su espalda y costillas. Cayó al suelo segundos después.

-Has ganado niño – dijo rendido Lance – Pero aun así la defenderé –

-No entiendo como alguien como tú defiende a un súcubo – indago Crystal volviendo a su formal normal –Tienes un gran potencial, podrías enseñar en lugar donde estamos -

Iba a decir algo cuando una voz apareció.

-¡Dejen a Sayasune! ¡El protege a Kerpira porque aún no se desarrollaron mis habilidades! -

-Kerpira –

Frente a Lance apareció una pequeña niña con un traje verde y en la cabeza un gorro con forma de Kekleon, comenzando a golpear el pecho (porque hasta ahí llegaba) de Gold. Él lo alzo con su mano al ser muy liviana.

-¿Tu eres la súcubo? – decía el peli negro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo… pero no dejare que toquen a Kerpira! – decía jadeando Lance en un intento por levantarse.

Gold la soltó y se dio media vuelta.

-Crystal vámonos, ya no hay nada divertido aquí – dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

-Pero el súcubo… - replico.

-Déjala, es una niñita. No es divertido matar niños llorones –

-¡¿A quién llamas llorona?! – se enojó la pequeña súcubo.

Gold no le prestó atención y se retiró del lugar con una Crystal extrañada por su aptitud.

-Gold ¿seguro de lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Crystal –Allí había más de 99 esencias más de un súcubo, me hubiera convertido en una Death Holder sin problemas –

-El camino fácil es de los débiles Cris – respondió – No te preocupes, prometí convertirte en una Death Holder y la promesa aún sigue en pie –

Suspiro resignada, conocía bien a su compañero que poseía un alto nivel de honor. Sin objetarle más se encaminaron rumbo al Indeforder.

* * *

**Pues bien espero que les guste, ya saben me alimentan con review.**

**Perdón la tardanza tenía mucho trabajo, como pregunta… ¿Quién creen que será Death The Kid? **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
